The Outsiders
The Outsiders is a books series by Texas made. The Outsider's Allegiances book one, Ocean of Lies BOOK ONE: OCEAN OF LIES Prologue Rainwish, a pretty silver tabby crossed a twoleg path, racing across, the she-cat was gasping for air. Rainwish soon got across. But the tabby knew she could not go back- to her clan, who had betrayed her. When Rainwish had given birth to a kit, who's father had been Frecklefur, from Fernclan, Loveclan had banished Rainwish. Rainwish didn't care-at least not enymore. She had just left, just a few moons ago. she did care about one thing- Freezekit, her's and Frecklefur's kit. The tiny she - cat was being nursed by Wishheart, Rainwish's sister, who said she would bring Freezekit back to Rainwish, beside the twoleg path. Now, Rainwish was wondering when her sister would bring her kit back. as Rainwish sat, a cat came out of the bushes. "Wishheart!" Rainwish purred, sitting up. " Rainwish.... I can't give Freezekit to you..... " Wishheart mewed. Rainwish stiffend. "What?! I trusted you....." Then she thought of Freezekit, just a moon old this night. Who would have a better life in the clans, and someday. .. Maybe... Rainwish would see he once more. "Raise her, my sister, raise her right.... Protect her with your life... For me." Rainwish purred , chocking back tears. "Raise her as your own." as the moon stood high, Rainwish said no more, as she stalked away, kinless. Chapter One I, was Freezekit, a kit of Loveclan, rustling with my mother, Wishheart. Wishheart pushed me off her. "What a silly kit!" My mother purred . I sat down beside Wishheart's newborns, Rainkit, and Fishkit. I didn't know how a she cat could give birth after almost six moons, but I didn't care, they were my siblings. "Wishheart!" Purred a voice. Quailfur! I climbed out of my nest, and raced over to my father. Purring, I rubbed my head across his. "Arn't you getting big!" My father purred. I nodded, jumping up and down. I was glad I looked like my father, who had a white pelt too, while I got my mother's eyes, who's were blue. Fishkit, who had just opened her eyes, stumbled down her nest. I purred, helping her up with my nose. "Be careful!" Quailfur and Wishheart purred, leaning on each other. I sat down, letting Fishkit swat at my tail. "Freezekit!" Meowed Rainkit, who had also stumbled out of her nest. I slowly walked toward her, lifting her up, just as I had Fishkit. "Silly!" I purred . Fishkit leap on my tail. "Ahh!" I purred . Rainkit leap on my back, I fell in my side, gently. Rainkit yowled in fear. "Ahh!" I shot up, ready to defend my sisters. In came a cat, who's pelt was a pretty white with pretty,blue eyes. " Frecklefur? " my mother's voice was shocked. "Why are you here?" Frecklefur kept his eyes on me as he answered : "to see Freezekit" I sniffed. He smelt.... Like when I was a kit. = Chapter two = Soon, I became Freezepaw. Apparently Frecklefur had come to see my apprentice ceremony. I remember his eyes, glowing with happiness and pride. Why? Were we related? I had pushed it aside. I now needed to be the best apprentice ever! ....... as i leap, a mouse squeal ecoed the clearing. "This far into camp, huh?" I smirked and carefully nipped its neck, killing it. I picked up my mouse, sniffing for others. I didn't smell eny, so I began to walk home. Category:Texaswild's stories